Kon
by Prince of Madness
Summary: Shortly into the academy, a young boy was killed. Bound to keep his promise, his adopted brother took his place to keep his promise of helping the dead boy become hokage.
1. Chapter 1, The Attack

I Do Not Own Naruto

A/N Avoiding confusion. The sound the fox makes, as described by the Japanese, if memory serves me, is "kitsu", modern Japanese have as "Kon-kon". This story is a NarutoxFemshukaku. I know I'm going to have people who can't wrap their mind around the thought 'this isn't Naruto', this is essentially the same personality on a different person. I had an interesting idea, and I refuse to let any and all interesting ideas die. I have a new dislike on fanfiction: people who apologize for poor grammar and spelling, and none of the chapters get any better. If you know you suck at that, fix it. Quit apologizing and do something about it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A little red fox rolled around in the trees, loving the chance to play. It turned towards it's father a gave a simple noise, "Kitsu!"

The father off the fox leaned down and gave his kit a playful push with his muzzle. He was a magnificent animal. Red fur that shone in the moonlight, nine gigantic tails swaying out behind him lazily.

The small fox gave out a whine as it's stomach growled.

Almost laughing the large, nine tailed fox went to hunt, wishing it's kit had developed enough to shapeshift.

A large female fox came up behind the small kit, and gave it a nudge. The female was also red in color, though it had seven tails flowing behind it gracefully.

Understanding the kit followed it's mother back into their den.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The nine tailed fox came back, after a short hunt. He brought to his den several animals to share. He brought cattle, deer, anything he could find, including some farmers he'd found.

As he approached his den, he dropped his kills as he smelled something. Blood. It wasn't the blood of his kills, either. This smelled different.

The nine tailed fox rushed to it's den to see the female fox slaughtered, and the kit was nowhere to be found. Frantically searching around the den, he found the scent of his kit and followed it as fast as he could go.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The kit wandered down the dark hallways of the place it had been brought, trying to find it's scent so it could get out. After finally finding the scent, it rushed it's way out of the complex. wanted to see.

He had struggled with the pale skinned man as he was pulled further away from his Kaa-san, he burned him badly.

The young fox heard an earth-shattering roar before the area went deathly silent. He cried as the pale man used a strange ability to drag him away from his Kaa-san.

The young fox was greeted by the last sight it ever wanted to see as it broke the surface

Combat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"HOLD THE LINE!" a ninja yelled as he nursed the wound on his forehead, "WAIT FOR THE FOURTH TO ARRIVE!"

The nine tailed fox attacked the city in it's fury, following the scent of it's kit here.

A gigantic sound was nearing as it swung it's tails and the small creatures that attacked him, killing any who got to close.

Finally the sound got into the clearing as a giant toad jumped into the clearing. The fox roared at the toad, and the small man who rode atop it.

The man started doing seals as the beast swiped at his mount, leaving a long jagged cut along the left eye of the giant toad.

The man was halfway through the seals when he heard the beast roar, **"Where is he?!"**

It sniffed at the air again as tried to jump past the toad.

The man atop the toad heard something that made his blood run cold, just as he finished the jutsu, **"KITSU!"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The small kit nudged the still form of it's father, crying pathetically.

He heard something struggle behind him and he whipped around, arching his back and growling a menacingly as he could.

It was the man from the toad, he had blond hair, and a dirty white coat, he looked at the large creature in front of him, "I'm sorry..." he coughed as he held something close. Something cried near his chest.

"Kill the beast!" somebody called from behind the kit, startled the kit ran off, snapping at anything that got too close.

"No!" cried the man weakly as shinobi tried to surround it.

The kit reared back it head and belched forth a fireball, clearing a path for it to run, and run it did. Back into the forest, away from the people who had hurt it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

4 years later

A small blond child was playing by himself, as tears threatened his eyes. The other children wouldn't play with him. He had blond hair and blue eyes, with three jagged birthmarks that ran down both sides of his face.

Letting curiosity get the better of him, he toddled over to the bushes to see what it was. He parted the bushes and was met by a pair of great, red eyes that looked back at him.

He stumbled backwards from the sight as a large red fox padded quietly into the clearing. It sniffed at Naruto, who giggled.

The fox drew back in surprise, "**You don't run?**"

Naruto giggled as he drew closer to it, and reached out for the fox. Surprised, the fox drew back, and Naruto sniffed as tears came to his eyes.

The fox sniffed again at Naruto, and Naruto began to giggle again, "**You smell like Otou-san.**"

Naruto reached out and hugged the fox around the neck, "Nee-san!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

5 years later

"**Are you sure about this, Nee-san?" **the fox asked, **"I've never tried anything like this before. Do you think that I can actually do this?"**

"Of course!" The blond boy smiled, "There's this boy who has a dog and it does jutsu, so why not?"

The fox looked at his paws, **"There's a problem, Nee-san. I don't have thumbs."**

The boy thought about it for a moment, "What about that fire that I've seen you breathe?"

"**That's different," **the fox said defensively.

"What do you think about when you do it?" the boy asked.

"**I don't," **the fox mumbled.

"Well try it and think about what happens!" The blond smiled.

The fox tried breathed out flame, but he just coughed out smoke. He thought about the times he'd done so as his Nee-san watched him. They'd always been times when his life depended on it. The fox tried to picture the images.

"_**That when Otou-san died," **_the fox thought, _**"Those drunkards who thought they could hurt Nee-san," **_the fox started to get angry, _**"That mob last year."**_

With a terrible roar the fox let out a massive gout of flame, as it howled towards the sky, the blond's eye twitched, _"That's gonna get attention."_

The fox thought about it for a moment and tried to understand what he had felt. He felt something, and it didn't feel calm. It felt hot, and wild. He yearned to be able to touch it again.

The fox began to focus and slowly, his form started to melt away, to reveal a copy of his Nee-san, "It's not perfect," the blond said as he looked at the fox, "Those eyes and claws are a give away, but think of all the pranks we can pull with this!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

3 years later

The blond boy ran in a panic. It was October 10th, and the villagers were chasing him. He reached the edge of the forest when a trap sprung a net, snaring him, "Nee-san!" he screamed into the forest.

Deep in the forest a large fox pricked it's ears, hearing somebody cry. He lifted his head as he heard the cry again, "Nee-san!"

He stood stock still as he heard the panicked scream.

The fox bolted towards the noise avoiding the trees, moving as fast as it could, "**Nee-san!**"

He ran into the clearing and almost tripped over a small bundle, he looked down and saw his Nee-san's head.

He turned and looked towards the assembled men who looked at him in fear, "**You killed my Nee-san,**" the fox ground out in anger, "**His blood demands yours!"**

The fox charged the men, biting and clawing at them. He threw a man into the group with his tail, they stood up, "The demon shows it's true colors, we can get him!"

The fox took a deep breath and released and earsplitting howl. The howl drowned out the men's screams as fire consumed their forms.

The fox breathed in deeply, and looked at Naruto's corpse, "**I'm sorry, Nee-san."**

A red aura surrounded the boy's body and seeped into the fox, he heard something echo through his mind as he felt a tingling run through his body, "_**Second Gate, Fuuin!"**_

His body became itchy, he rolled around on the ground, frantically trying to rid himself of the itch, _**"Third Gate, Fuuin!"**_

The fox remembered the voice faintly as the itching turned to burning, and he stopped rolling and brought himself on his paws, _**"Fourth Gate, Fuuin!"**_

He began to whine in pain, _**"Just a little longer! Fifth Gate, Fuuin!"**_

The fox began to howl in both grief and pain, _**"Sixth Gate, Fuuin!"**_

The fox began to grow a little, and continued to howl, _**"Seventh Gate, Fuuin!"**_

The burning began to slowly subside, _**"Good boy! Eighth Gate, Fuuin!"**_

The fox lay down quietly, breathing heavily, _**"Almost done, Ninth Gate, Fuuin!"**_

The burning faded completely, leaving the fox extremely winded, _**"A parting gift from your Kaa-san and myself. Second Gate, Kaiin!"**_

The fox felt a surge of energy and felt pain shoot from the base of his tail, he turned and saw another tail swinging gently with his other tail, _**"Always remember to hold yourself as the true Kitsune would. We will not meet again," **_the voice faded as the fox finally recognized the voice, **"Otou-san."**

The fox looked at Naruto's corpse again, before he inhaled sharply and exhaled releasing powerful gout of fire.

It watched quietly as the ashes blew away, **"I don't know if you knew this, Nee-san, but a demon always keeps it's word. I said I would help you achieve your dream of being Hokage. I will keep that promise," **Slowly the fox's form melted to reveal a blond haired boy that had three extremely dark gashes running down his cheeks, looking at the ground, "I will keep my promise, Nee-san," he looked up revealing a pair of red, slitted eyes, "My name will be Uzumaki Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2, A New Life

I Do Not Own Naruto

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

**Demons**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The newly dubbed Naruto wandered through the village. It was just so much to take in. There were new smells and colors. It was always so overwhelming when he came into the village.

The first time had been because of curiosity, as had every time after that. It was also how he'd learned the language. Whenever he came to the village he was always drawn to the market. The smells were so intoxicating.

He wandered through the village and a scent kept tugging at him, "Nee-san often smelled like this..."

Naruto followed the scent as it dug at his senses. He quickly came around to a small stand that was run by two people. He walked in.

"Hi, Naruto-kun!" a girl with brown hair wearing an apron called as he walked in.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought," _Naruto thought as he sat into a chair.

"The usual?" The girl smiled.

Naruto just smiled and nodded.

"Father," the girl called, "One of the usual, for our guest after his birthday!"

"All right, Ayame-chan!" a man called back to her.

Naruto let out a breath he'd been holding, _"Life just got a little easier."_

After a few moments of waiting, Ayame handed him a large bowl, "On the house today!"

Naruto could almost sense a bit of disappointment in her voice, "What's wrong, Ayame-nee-chan?"

Ayame smiled, "It's just how the villagers treat you, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks," Naruto said as he picked up his chopsticks, "It smells great!"

With that he dug in, and Ayame just giggled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto sighed as he put a tenth bowl away. Ayame had just kept bringing them out, and Naruto was more than happy to oblige.

"_After all," _Naruto thought to himself, _"It would be just plain rude to turn down such courtesy."_

Naruto heard someone quietly slip into the stand, "Hey Naruto?" Ayame asked, "What happened to your eyes and nails?"

Naruto's eyes widened, _"Crap, how am I going to explain that!? What did Nee-san call them...Bloodlines! That's right, shit! How am I going to explain getting that!? Dammit, I have to play dumb."_

"What do you mean, Ayame-Nee-chan?" He looked at his nails and opened his eyes wider, "What the hell?! My eyes too?!"

Trying so desperately to convince her that this was new, Naruto knocked over his chair when he stood up, and began to run out of the stand before he ran head first into a man standing there, falling flat on his butt and knocking his head hard against the floor.

The man looked down at Naruto, he had a long scar that ran across his nose, "Well, Well, Naruto. What do you think you're doing here when you should be at the academy in my class?"

"_Oh man...Who did Nee-san talk about when he got into the academy? That's right," _Naruto looked up at the man, scratching the back of his head, "What's up, Mizuki-sensei?"

The man eyebrow began to twitch, "Amnesia won't work this time Naruto."

He took a closer look at Naruto, seeing the red under the blond bangs, "Maybe we should go see the Hokage instead," the man flinched as he saw the red eyes looking up at him.

Quietly the man lead Naruto through the village, taking him to a large tower that was in the middle of the city.

As Naruto walked to the tower, a dog started barking and straining against it's chain to get at him. Startled, Naruto jumped back on all fours growling back at the dog, startling the man who was leading him.

A red aura briefly flared around Naruto, making the dog whimper and slowly back away.

"_Something must really be wrong with Naruto-kun," _the man thought desperately, _"It has to be the Kyuubi, it better not have left lasting damage..."_

"Naruto!" The man was surprised when Naruto rounded on him with such fury in his eyes, before widening at who he was challenging.

"Sorry," Naruto said quietly as he stood up, thankful that Iruka had been the only one to see that display.

"It's all right," the man said with a small, strained smile, "Let's get to the Hokage, all right?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto stood quietly in front of a gray old man wearing robes and a goatee, and because of this the same old man knew that something was wrong.

"Iruka-kun?" the old gray man asked, "What brings you here with Naruto-kun?"

"Well," the man with the scar said, "I found him skipping classes again, this time at the ramen stand. He ran into me on the way out and I saw his eyes. They looked like...'it's' eyes."

"Really?" the Hokage tamped out his pipe, "Naruto-kun? Could you look up at me please?"

"_Dammit," _Naruto thought, _"I think this was the Ojiji Naruto was always talking about, damn I hope I'm right this time."_

Naruto locked eyes with the Hokage, almost making him drop his pipe, _"Those look exactly like it's eyes. I haven't seen those eyes in almost thirteen years."_

"Um...Ojiji?" Naruto asked, trying to look down, "What's happening to me?"

The Hokage visibly relaxed, making Naruto relax as well, "I am not sure Naruto. Did anything odd happen to you today?"

"I, uh, reacted much more to a dog barking at me," Naruto said as he tried to be convincing, it was working.

"Reacted?" The Hokage asked, an eyebrow quirked.

"When we were coming here, Hokage-sama," Iruka started, "A dog barked at Naruto and he acted more like an animal, like a _fox_," Iruka put a little more emphasis on fox.

"Hm," The Hokage filled his pipe, "I wonder if Naruto-kun's developing a bloodline?"

Naruto looked at the Hokage, looking confused, "Seeing how you reacted I wonder if you're developing akin to the Inuzuka."

Naruto's expression didn't change, in fact it deepened, "I'm saying that you might be related in some form to the Inuzuka."

Realization dawned on Naruto, "I have a family?"

The Hokage mentally slammed himself for that, he had just given the boy false hope, "I do not know, Naruto-kun. We'll have to do some looking to see if we can find out, won't we Iruka-kun?"

Iruka smiled at the thought and nodded, "Now I believe that you two are needed back at the academy?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Most of the class was not surprised to see Iruka come calmly in with a Naruto in tow, the only two people who felt odd about it were two brown-haired boys. One with a small puppy on his head with red marks that ran down his cheeks. The other wore sunglasses and a long coat.

The small puppy growled at Naruto while an irritated buzzing was heard in the room.

The boy looked at the puppy on his head, "Akamaru?"

The puppy yipped, and the boy took a sniff at the air, "You're right, he doesn't smell the same. Maybe he was out in the forest again."

As Naruto sat down quietly the class was buzzing with noise as the students talked together. Iruka waited for it to calm down, a tick slowly forming on his brow. Finally he'd had enough, his head grew to a gigantic size, "Shut up!"

Almost instantly the class was quiet again, "Today we are going to cover the first Great War..."

And Naruto knew why his Nee-san always hated school.

As class went out Naruto slowly walked to his Nee-san's home. It would take some getting used to for him to feel like it was his home.

He found the apartment and just stared at the door for a while. Not out of sadness, as Naruto just realized something. He didn't know where the keys were.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few weeks passed by, and Iruka was disturbed by the fact that after the first two days, Naruto was always on time, though his attention always wandered to any sudden movement or bright colors.

The only real excitement that happened is when Naruto got violently ill on the second day.

Naruto sat at the back in the usual spot. He was glad, in a way, that people didn't really like his Nee-san. He didn't have to explain the changes to everybody he talked to. His stomach rumbled, he hadn't been feeling well this day.

Sudden he burst into a hacking cough, interrupting Iruka's lecture, "Naruto?"

Naruto held onto his throat as another harsh cough ripped through his throat, "Dobe's probably just faking it," a pink haired class mate said with a sneer.

Iruka was walking up to Naruto when another cough sounded loudly and blood splattered on the desk, "Damn! Everyone stay right here, and I'll be right back, Naruto, I'm taking you to the hospital, now!"

Iruka lead the struggling boy along, before Naruto ducked into an alleyway and Iruka heard a horrid retching sound.

Iruka came behind Naruto as he stood up, wiping his hands on his pants.

Naruto looked at Iruka, "Iruka-sensei, could I just go home and change?"

Iruka nodded as Naruto wasn't coughing anymore, "I'll give you the rest of today off. I know you don't like hospitals, Naruto, but I would at least have them check it out."

Naruto nodded as he started walking to his apartment, his hands in his pockets. Iruka could see him fingering something is his pocket, but dismissed it, "Come to class tomorrow, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at Iruka, "Yes, Iruka-sensei."

With that, Naruto sped to his apartment, taking great care to avoid any eyes. He knew it was a bad idea to be caught covered in blood, even if it was your own.

He slipped into his apartment, having gotten a spare key from the Hokage. When he closed the door, Naruto slipped out a small, blood covered jewel that had a single red hair wrapped around it to allow Naruto to wear it around his neck.

Naruto stared at the jewel as it hung from his claws by the hair, the jewel dangled before his eyes, "What are you?"


	3. Chapter 3, Graduation

I Do Not Own Naruto

A/N This is my favorite story to work on. It is also my least read. I would really like to hear what other people honestly think, so tell your friends. Only constructive reviews are accepted. People who freak and flame about the original Naruto's death will be reported. My definition of flame is people who rant about a subject with giving objective information on the subject.

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

**Demons**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto sighed as he studied the jutsu again. His chakra was different from anybody else's, and he knew he couldn't go to Iruka for advice. Trying to create a story, or set of instances to explain it would be too hard to think of. So he trained in private. He'd gotten the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) when his Nii-san told him years ago.

He could do, to his surprise, was the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Art of Substitution). He could do the Bushin no Jutsu (Clone Technique).

Naruto understood a long time ago for him; calling out the Jutsu's name was only for show. He needed to only be able to visualize it properly. He'd discovered that the nature of his chakra was destructive on it's own. Focusing his chakra was dangerously close to revealing his true heritage; it always made humans nervous and flighty.

Anything that touched the raw chakra was burned. He'd made that discovery in a spar when a boy with black hair that was tied back in a ponytail had used a Kunai to dispel one of the clones. It came out hot to the touch and slightly warped from impact.

And thus was to crux of his problem. Whenever he tried to channel his chakra into something to replace it, it would burn to ashes before he could be replaced. The most he got was a puff of smoke with ashes blowing in his face.

Naruto was positive he would graduate. The world his Nii-san knew was fascinating to him. He couldn't get enough of it. The only thing that made him depressed was how they heralded the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune as the greatest accomplishment of all time.

His Otou-san. That was hard for him to deal with. Whenever they talked about it he always became much more irritable, he'd even broken bones in the spars the same day. He'd always apologized afterwards, but some of them had blown him off. Some of them had come to admire the strength he'd shown. A black haired boy with a blue shirt had always wanted to spar with him, because Naruto was known for never holding back.

Naruto tried the Kawarimi again, only to have more ashes blow in his face, "DAMMIT!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iruka was both proud and worried as he tried to decide which team to assign Naruto. Since the odd change that had taken place over him, he'd become a lot more focused in his studies. He'd learned everything he could about the village; he studied his jutsu with much enthusiasm. He'd also become more brutal.

Many of the kids had gained more respect for Naruto, true. More were offended and scared when the supposed dead last started to fight back. Hard. No permanent injuries had happened, yet.

That was what worried Iruka. The yet part. Naruto had become different. It was hard to place. Talking to him at times was like talking to a puppet. He knew that someone was there, but at times he wasn't sure if it was Naruto.

Iruka had been having many frenzied talks with the Hokage, many of which were the nature of Naruto's change in personality, and the change in Naruto's chakra. He's seen what it could do, and the Sandaime just said to watch. Naruto's changes were cautiously penciled in as a new bloodline. One that appeared similar to the Inuzuka's.

That was the second problem. Naruto was obviously much more aware of sight and sound, almost at the level of the Inuzuka that was in the class. That would almost certainly mean that he could smell better too. It wasn't that far fetched, if two senses were better that were associated, Iruka shuddered, with foxes, why not the others?

There was already a tracking team made. Since Naruto's grades had picked up, he could no longer hope that Naruto would achieve dead last. Naruto would now receive dead last only if he failed every part of the exam, making just enough points to pass.

Iruka suddenly had a thought, _"That should work."_

Iruka scribbled a note on the paper that had team assignments.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Congratulations, Naruto!" Iruka said with a wide smile, "You pass!"

Naruto smiled as he took a Hitai-ate. He left quietly out the door. He was going to find a quiet place to be. He wasn't aware of the person who was following him.

Soon, for Naruto anyway, he found himself at a cave far outside Konoha. He idly brushed his hand along the wall as he stepped inside, the small jewel bouncing off his chest. He looked at the remnants of an old nest in the cave. He smiled as he recalled his short time here.

He sat down in the nest a surveyed the cave. For the most part, time had left the cave alone. As far as Naruto could tell, time had claimed all that remained of his mother. As he looked another small glint caught his eye.

It was a gem. It warmed briefly as he touched it. This gem was like his in that it seemed to glow. Unlike his, which was perfectly round and smooth, this one was thin like a leaf of paper, but hard as stone. It wasn't brittle in the slightest.

Naruto was broken out of his musing when he felt the ground rumble, and he ran for the entrance of the cave. He saw a man with a bandana and shock of white hair when the ceiling came down on top of him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The man looked at his handiwork. He smiled as he wiped some sweat away from his brow. He thought that it was going to be longer, that maybe the demon knew he was being followed and he was trying to lose him. He smiled wider as he recalled the shocked look the kid had as he tried to escape the cave. It was a risk, he did work at the academy, but getting rid of the demon would make life easier for everyone.

He chuckled as some rumble shifted, slowly sliding down the slope. He walked closer to inspect his handiwork. He crouched by it. Suddenly he found himself on his back, with an extremely heavy weight pushing down on his chest as the rubble exploded around him. He coughed blood as the wind was knocked out of him. He only barely noted the fox only had one paw on top of him. It was large, the size of the human hand in total.

He looked up and saw the eyes he hadn't seen in almost thirteen years. The red eyes of the Kyuubi. He barely noticed the two bushy tails that swished violently behind the fox on top of him.

The man screamed as the demon tore at him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto walked slowly back toward Konoha, rubbing his belly with a clawed hand. He was idly spitting out bits of flesh and blood. He hadn't eaten a human in a while. Mizuki had been a pain even in death. He had a bad case of indigestion shortly after eating him, and the man didn't even taste that good.

Naruto didn't really mourn the traitor. The man was just like the rest of the village. He was saddened by the fact that the man had destroyed the one thing left of his old life.

On that thought Naruto pulled out the gem he'd found and took a closer look. He noted that the gem was paper thin, with an uneven surface, and that in how it was cut that it reminded him of a snow flake. He was surprised that the gem was still in one piece after that quake. Shaking his head Naruto focused on the road.

Sniffing at the air, he followed his scent back to Konoha. When he arrived at the gates, he quietly slipped over the wall, smelling for any recent scents before jumping on top. He quickly made his way back to his apartment.

The next day found Naruto in class, waiting his team assignment. After the teams been had called out, Naruto noted that he didn't have one. He raised his hand, "Iruka-sensei? I am not on a team?"

Iruka smiled, though he was angry as the class snickered at the question, "No, Naruto. In light of your recent changes you were given an apprenticeship. You are to meet your new sensei tomorrow at eight a.m. over in Training Ground 41, is that clear?"

"Yes, sensei," Naruto said with a grin.

"Good. After your meeting with them, they will give you more instructions. Dismissed."

Naruto kept his grin on the entire way, drifting slowly towards the ramen stand he came to enjoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

With his belly full, Naruto made his way back to his apartment when the words that had been plaguing him since he's slipped in, "Fight me."

Naruto sighed, he didn't need to see who it was to know. He took a guess before he turned around, _"Black hair, white shorts, and a blue shirt with a fan on the back," _he turned around, _"Yep."_

"Why?" Naruto asked, "You'll be beaten again, Sasuke"

"Like I'd lose to some loser without a fami-," Sasuke dodge a swipe from Naruto, heat blazing around his claws.

Sasuke smirked, "You're too easy to manipulate," he charged at Naruto before he was clothes-lined.

"Yo," a man with gray hair that stood straight up said, "I'm sorry for my new student Uzumaki-san."

Sasuke broke into a hacking fit as he fell back from the man's arm, "Why'd you stop me, Kakashi-sensei?"

"While Naruto threw the first blow, I would personally testify that you baited him," Kakashi said as he reached into his back pouch, "You both would be fined for attacking a fellow shinobi, while you, Sasuke, would get jail time on top of it for baiting it. You are both adults now. Act like it."

Kakashi pulled out a book and opened it up, he grabbed Sasuke's collar, "I apologize again, Uzumaki-san. Enjoy your apprenticeship."


	4. Chapter 4, Hounds

I Do Not Own Naruto

"Speaking"

"**Jutsu, Demon"**

"_Thinking"_

A/N I've decided that this will have one other in a relationship with Naruto, price for leading a double life. It will be revealed in due time. For those of you who are curious, yes Naruto has the raw power of a two tails; he uses it about as efficiently as a 3 year old with finger paints. I have never seen this person as Naruto's sensei, and I thought it fitting for his current situation. Enjoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Let me get this straight, Hokage-sama," a woman with wild brown hair wearing a green vest and brown pants started, "You want me," her feral eyes leveled on the aging Hokage, "to train that brat, in addition to my other duties?"

"Quite right," the Hokage said as he took out his pipe.

The woman absently rubbed at the red marking that ran down her cheeks, she shook her head, "I don't get it."

"Uzumaki-san," the old man began, "Has shown an interesting development, he has started showing signs similar to that of your clan. He also needs observation."

"Observation? You've been against that from the beginning since we even suggested it," the woman said.

"Inuzuka-sama," the Hokage set his pipe to his lips, "He's also shown a disturbing anomaly in his chakra. It is as fire."

"You want me to see how much the fox is influencing him," the woman said bluntly.

"In short yes," he took a long drag from his pipe.

"Sarutobi," the Inuzuka dropped the title for a moment, "the other agreement is a part of this as well?"

"Yes," Sarutobi smiled, "with the backing of one of the clans; he would have a lot less problems."

"Why me?" the woman asked quietly.

"Despite their being better, more understanding teachers out there," Sarutobi began, "I feel the more disciplined teachings of your clan would affect him much better."

"If I refuse?" The woman asked, looking Sarutobi dead in the eyes.

"You can't, team meetings were over an hour ago," Sarutobi held in a chuckle as the woman's eyes widened.

"You are very late indeed," Sarutobi mused, "Don't worry about your seat on the council, I'll try to plan around it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto shuffled around the clearing he was told to meet his new sensei at. He started wandering around the area when she didn't show up, staying within sight of the clearing.

After what felt like an eternity, Naruto heard something pad quietly into the clearing. He turned to see a dog wearing an eye patch looking at him quizzically. Naruto backed quietly on all fours, watching the dog, slowly getting closer to it.

When he was in front of it, he sat down cross-legged leaning in a looking it straight in the eyes. The dog cocked his head, "Mistress would like to see you, fox."

Naruto jerked back, surprised at the dog's ability to talk, "I'm not a fox," he quickly said.

The dog sniffed at him, "You smell like fox. Either way, follow me, fox-boy."

Naruto huffed and stood up, following the dog.

They quietly made their way through the forest, with Naruto throwing sidelong glances at the dog.

Quickly, the dog leveled a one-eyed glare at him, "What is it, fox-boy?"

"Hey," Naruto ground out, "I have a name, it's Naruto."

"Fine, fox-boy," the dog said, "I'm Kuromaru."

"How can you talk?" Naruto asked.

"Because I have lived long enough to learn," Kuromaru said, "Is it that unusual?"

"Kinda," Naruto said, "I was told that only summons and demons can talk."

"My brethren are bound to our masters, as such, we learn to communicate with our masters," Kuromaru began, "That is as much as I can tell you. The rest is up to the mistress."

"Who is this mistress?" Naruto asked as he sniffed at the air, picking up another scent.

"That would be her," Kuromaru said, watching Naruto sniff at the air.

"Good," a woman's voice sounded, "You already passed your first trial, brat."

A woman slowly walked into the clearing, Kuromaru walked to her side, "My name is Inuzuka Tsume, and I am to be your new sensei. I suppose we should start with the foolish introductions the others do. My name I've already stated. My likes are my village and dogs, my dislikes are those that are unloyal. My dream is to see my two children grow to be powerful leaders."

The woman stopped and nodded at him. Naruto thought for a moment, his own feral eyes looking directly into Tsume's, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook. My dream is to be Hokage."

"_It's almost like staring down a predator," _Tsume thought to herself, "Alright brat," she said out loud, "We Inuzuka have one rule. Our loyalty is to each other, our family. To betray us is to betray your family, the same goes for our village. Our pecking order is decided by skill and strength. As such, your test is to hunt down my son and fight him. You cannot directly engage him by challenging him, as this will be a test for him as well," Tsume took a breath, "You may not kill, though any other method is okay, you are permitted one detail as to who he is."

Naruto thought for a moment, "What's his name?"

Tsume smiled. Of ten this was this only piece of info the Inuzuka were given before a hunt, "Inuzuka Kiba."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kiba was having a great day. First he was teamed up with a cute girl, and second his sensei was hot. He was going to enjoy fantasizing about them. He let out a perverse giggle.

He barely registered Akamaru's warning bark as he ducked, feeling a searing heat move just over his head. He snapped his head, only to see the bushes on the path he was walking rustle at a berserk pace.

He flipped sideways, throwing Akamaru clear of him. This time he caught the distinct scent of a fox as a orange blur shot at him.

"_What the hell, Naruto?!" _Kiba thought as he kept dodging, remembering when Naruto broke his arm.

"_This is just like the games Mom had me and Hana play when we were little, only this feels serious," _Kiba took a quick swipe, steadily keeping pace with the boy, watching as Akamaru frantically tried to keep pace with them.

"What the hell, Naruto?!" he screamed at the blond as he tried to circle him so he could get close to Akamaru.

"I'm sorry Kiba!" Naruto screamed as he charged again, forming a seal, "**Bushin no Jutsu!**"

Two clones popped on either side of Naruto, one keeping Akamaru occupied, and the other to try and distract Kiba.

"Damn!" Kiba quickly threw shuriken after them, quickly disabling the one facing him in a cloud of smoke.

Letting out a scream the boys charged each other once again, while Akamaru paced in front of his clone.

From the treetops Tsume watched the battle with interest. This boy, Naruto, already had an understanding of what it was like to hunt. In fact, she noticed, the boy had taken careful consideration to keep his scent downwind of the two. She was glad to see that Kiba was keeping pace with Naruto, and decidedly disappointed at the same time. She expected more from her son, she expected Naruto to be keeping up with Kiba, not the other way around.

She noted that, for once, Kiba had decided to fight cautiously instead of outright charging his opponent. Tsume chuckled as the two boys finally stopped fighting, Kiba's breath hitching as he stared down at Naruto who was barely huffing.

"Very good, Naruto," She called as she landed in between the two boys who had started circling each other. A small explosion of smoke, and Akamaru bound happily over to Kiba.

"What the fuck?" Kiba asked watching his mother walk up on them, then congratulating Naruto.

"Kiba," Tsume began, "I want you to meet my new apprentice, Uzumaki Naruto."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kiba," Tsume asked later that evening in the compound, "Has anything odd happened with Naruto recently?"

"He seems a little different," Kiba thought for a moment, "His scent has changed."

"Hm?" Tsume raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you picked up on that so quickly."

"Before," Kiba thought for a moment, "Naruto always smelled of fox, like it was almost a part of his natural smell. Recently that smell has gotten stronger, he no longer has the original scent."

Kiba set Akamaru down, "Why?"

"If he's going to be my apprentice, I would like to understand where these new changes came from," Tsume said with a small smile as she watched Akamaru run to play with the other dogs.

"Why did you take the dobe as your apprentice, Mom?" Kiba asked as they walked together.

Tsume thought for a moment, "I'm still trying to figure that out."

Then Kiba asked a much harder question, "What does that mean for us? He's not an Inuzuka, what will he be taught?"

"Kiba," Tsume began, watching her son quietly, "While he is my apprentice, he is an Inuzuka."

Kiba began to walk away, "How long is he going to be your apprentice?" He asked resentfully.

"As long as it takes," Tsume scratched behind Kuromaru's ears, the dog looked annoyed, but he tilted his head into it.

"Mistress," Kuromaru stated, watching Kiba stalk off, "This will not go over well. The fox-boy will have to prove himself to everyone here."

"I know," Tsume said, also watching Kiba stalk off.


	5. Chapter 5, Stalking

I Do Not Own Naruto

"Speaking"

"**Jutsu, Demon"**

"_Thinking"_

A/N Yes, I've gotten a few days of work that happen to be the weekend. Lots of time to work on my stories. Early Merry Christmas to everyone. I'm working on specials for all of my stories, look out for them Chistmas Eve or Christmas Day. On with the chapter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Naruto," Tsume barked as Naruto tried to swing at her, "Your movements are good, but you are still sloppy. You need to fight like the animal we were meant to be, wild, unpredictable, and able to _think-_" she tagged him with a fierce scratch across his cheek before following up with a ferocious maul to his stomach before kicking off him to give some room.

Naruto breathed in and out, shirtless and bloodied, grasping at what she was trying to teach him.

Tsume stood up straight, "Enough."

Naruto nodded before standing straight, barely noticing the steam that rose from his wounds as they closed. Tsume moved closer to look, and Naruto took a quick swipe at her cheek.

Surprised, Tsume jerked back as he missed by inches, than broke out into a wide smile, "Excellent. A ceasefire could always be a trap. Use it to your advantage, especially if the enemy cannot be trusted. You must always have the upper hand."

Naruto nodded as he put on his shirt and jacket, "What should I learn next Tsume-sensei?"

"Today is different Naruto. I have a council meeting to attend to, and as my apprentice, I am obligated to bring you if you are not away on a mission," Tsume said with a frown.

"If I'm not away on a mission?" Naruto asked.

"It works differently for apprentices. As you are not a part of a three-man cell, as is the usual, you cannot take part in D-ranked missions. You are expected to be able to do C-rank missions solo and you are expected to be a back up if shit hits the fan," Tsume recited, "as comes the next part Naruto. As you cannot take D-ranked missions, you cannot be paid. This is the duty of the Master to house the apprentice. After the meeting I expect you to go home a pack your things, you are to be at the gates of the clan compound within one hour of the meeting. As such, we must head to the meeting now."

A half-hour later found them entering the council chambers; many of the council giving Naruto an odd look with a handful giving him obvious looks of hatred.

As the council settled, Tsume motioned for Naruto to sit beside her. A pale eyed man spoke, "Inuzuka-san, may I inquire as to your...unique guest?" The man asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Honored council," Tsume spoke, "I present my apprentice, Uzumaki Naruto who passed my exam."

Whispers broke out amongst the council and both Naruto and Tsume sighed, this was going to be a long meeting.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Naruto," Tsume spoke up, weeks later, "I have a training exercise for you."

Naruto nodded his head, "Hai, Sensei?"

"I want you to follow Team Seven on their C-ranked mission," she began, "This is a common training tactic amongst the Inuzuka. You must follow them and you must not be seen unless the situation is desperate. I will have the mission report from Kakashi when they return, so I will know how well you did. I have made him aware so you can be sure that Kakashi knows that you are following them. You will be paid by the clan for a high C-ranked mission."

Naruto nodded with a happy smile.

"You understand your parameters?" Naruto nodded again.

"Good, leave," Tsume said with a smile.

Naruto did a quick bow and left quickly. When he thought he was out of hearing he let out a whoop of joy and pranced around.

Back at the training ground, Tsume smiled as she listened to Naruto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto quickly slipped out of Konoha, and shed his human guise once out of sight, giving a long leisurely stretch.

"**I don't know how humans can stand it," **he mumbled to himself, **"That form is so confining."**

Naruto swished his tails in front of him, **"I missed you."**

He quickly slipped into the brush and waited for Team Seven to leave Konoha. As he waited, he looked at himself, **"Dammit, I'm too big. Kakashi's bound to know something is up when he sees a fox my size following him."**

He thought to himself a moment, then it clicked, and he smashed his face into the dirt, **"A fox my size! Why didn't I think to make myself smaller earlier..."**

Slowly his form melted into a smaller size, he experimentally swished his tails, **"Dammit. In the library, it said demons like me could shapeshift. It wasn't like the damn Tanuki who couldn't hide their tail. What am I doing wrong? I'll have to figure it out later," **his ears pricked as he picked up a conversation down the road, **"I don't have time to figure it out now."**

Naruto snuck through the bushes, watching a group walk by. He recognized the man named Kakashi from the description given to him by Tsume, then the smell hit him, _**"That Bastard," **_he thought, feeling a terrible rage, _**"Walking with that little book, white hair, even without the mask, he hasn't hardly changed."**_

Naruto calmed himself and forced himself, this was a mission. His job was to remain undetected. He stealthily followed the team. He took in the team: A pink-haired girl in red was trying to talk to a black haired boy in blue, _**"Seems like that complex mating system my Onii-san described to me. I think he called it 'dating'."**_

The last kid was very plain. He had brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail, and kept himself separate from everyone else and kept quiet.

Last was an old man who made Naruto gag, he smelt so badly of Sake. He wore a peasant's garb and had graying hair.

Naruto forced himself still when he could smell four people in the area. He took another breath when he saw two men attack Kakashi, and seemed to rip him to shreds, _**"Where are you Hatake-san, that was too easy. At least I get to see what training he's been giving them."**_

Naruto watched the two boys fight, and the girl froze. It was pathetic in his eyes. The fighting was over almost as fast as it started as Kakashi was back in the fight.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Hoji," the masked man said, "Are you alright?"

The three Genin nodded.

Kakashi turned to the old man who was with them, "Tazuna-san, I think you have to tell us the truth."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto yawned as he watched the scene unfold, but he was excited when he heard Kakashi say that the mission was A-ranked.

They moved along, Naruto keeping cover. He understood a fox acting like a ninja was suspicious, but so was a fox with two tails. Naruto sniffed at the air again, noting that two scents were still with them.

Suddenly the brown haired boy threw a Kunai in the brush a ways to Naruto's right. His ears pricked up when he heard the girl yell at the boy for attacking a rabbit. His stomach rumbled. He slinked over to find a terrified rabbit with a kunai just inches above it's head.

Naruto snapped his jaws around it's neck, it gave out a terrified squeal before he broke it's neck.

"Now look what you did!" He heard the girl's voice to his left. He froze, seeing them looking at him, a tree blocking his rear from view.

"How is it my fault, Sakura, that a fox took ad-" the brown haired boy started.

"Something's not right," Kakashi said, slowly lifting up his Hitai-ate, Naruto saw the three wheels in Kakashi's eye right when he dashed off, Kakashi's eye widened, "Get down!"

Kakashi threw himself over Sakura, their client, and the black haired boy, bringing them to the ground. The brown haired boy wasn't so lucky as a large blade cleaved him cleanly in two.


	6. Chapter 6, Arrival

I Do Not Own Naruto

"Speaking"

"**Jutsu, Demon"**

"_Thinking"_

A/N There are unanswered questions about Kakashi's awareness concerning the Kyuubi on purpose. You'll just have to see when Jiraiya gets involved.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_**Fuck," **_Naruto thought, panicking, _**"I can't let Kakashi see me like this, and they're going to need help."**_

A man perched atop the sword; short black hair framed his face, "Sharingan no Kakashi, with that infamous eye of yours out already. I'd bet it's worth a lot of money to the right people."

"Zabuza," Kakashi stated, "Demon of the Bloody Mist."

"I'm glad to see that even you know my name," the man laughed. He turned and Naruto could see white bandages that covered the lower half of his face.

"Oh," his eyes sparked at the Genin with Kakashi, "The Last Uchiha as well. I know many people who would pay top dollar for those goods."

Sasuke growled and stepped forward, "Sasuke, Sakura," Kakashi's voice snapped, "Guard the client."

"You can-" Sasuke began.

"Sasuke, you question my orders one more time and I will have you up for insubordination. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Sasuke nodded than took a step back into a defensive position with Sakura, huffing.

Naruto began to back up quietly, watching the fight, slowly and quietly trying to shift to a human appearance. The fight was intense, but short. Kakashi was kicked to the side were he was trapped in a sphere of water, "Run!" Kakashi yelled at his team.

"_Are you seriously that stupid Kakashi?" _Naruto thought, fully human again, _"They're fight was lost the minute you got yourself caught."_

Naruto saw the massive form of Zabuza leap at Sakura, "Sakura-chan!"

He screamed before leaping straight for Zabuza, meeting Zabuza head on with a fierce head butt. Zabuza's eyes rolled into the back of his head, melting into a pool of water.

"I'm impressed brat," Zabuza chuckled, "One of those is almost a full tenth of my power."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Naruto! Get them out of here!"

"Are you truly that stupid Kakashi?" Naruto voiced his opinion, standing between Zabuza and the rest of Team Seven, "Think, you give yourself up to stop them from getting killed NOW. Zabuza kills you, what's to stop him from going after them LATER?"

Kakashi nearly choked when he heard that from Naruto. Another clone formed near Zabuza, "Mizubushin," Zabuza explained, "Very useful."

Naruto crouched low bringing his claws into a criss-cross pattern, Zabuza chuckled again, "Oh, an Inuzuka style. I look forward to this."

The clone charged at Naruto swinging high as Naruto ducked, slashing it fiercely across the middle, forcing it to explode in a shower of steam.

"Interesting, brat," Zabuza smirked, "What else can you do?"

"_Dammit, think!" _Naruto berated himself as more clones started to form, _"Why isn't he coming after me himself? Think, like Tsume-sensei said. He's maintained...That's it, all I have to do is get Zabuza to break contact with the sphere."_

Naruto leaned forward falling on all fours, "What's the matter brat, tired?"

"Not even close," Naruto said as a cruel smirk crossed his features.

Kakashi started to sweat, though no one could see, _"What are you planning, Naruto?"_

Slowly, almost as if a disease, red chakra began to form around Naruto, bubbling as it struggling to make a shape, "Ready, no-brow?"

Zabuza growled in annoyance, "Come, brat."

Slowly the chakra leaked around Naruto, making intricate lines to each other, forming another Naruto as he brought his hands together, **"Bushin no Jutsu."**

Zabuza outright laughed while Kakashi started to sweat profusely, _"Is this the Kyuubi?!? No, this chakra isn't malicious, only...angry."_

Naruto could almost hear a scream as he slowly drew out his chakra, making it hot. Several more of his own clones shaped around him.

Naruto growled out one word, his lips formed back in a vicious snarl, **"Get them."**

Zabuza continued laughing as the clones charged him, and he sent his own clones out with only a chuckle, "A simple Bushin won't help you brat. They aren't even real, my clones with rip you to shre-"

Zabuza stopped as he saw several of the clones he sent out explode in steam as Naruto's clones _let _themselves get hit. He saw one last Naruto right next to his sphere with a single claw pressed against it the boy seemingly frozen. Then Zabuza felt an exquisite pain as the water got hot, he whipped his hand away, leaping away in the same motion.

Kakashi sputtered as the hot water washed over him, he glared at Naruto, his skin nearly boiled red. Naruto smiled an embarrassed smile, "It worked didn't it?"

Kakashi only nodded, "You and I are having a talk Naruto."

Naruto nodded back, "We have someone more important to worry about Hatake-san," Naruto then shifted his eyes towards Zabuza, only to see someone about Naruto's size standing in front of Zabuza's downed body.

"Interesting," Naruto mumbled shifting on all fours towards the figure.

"Thank you for distracting Zabuza-san while I took him down," the figure said, the voice muffled by an intricate mask they wore, "I have been hunting him for a while."

Kakashi got at the ready, looking at the figure, "Hunter-san."

"I must now dispose of the body, good-bye," the figure said before vanishing with the body.

Kakashi looked back at Naruto, feeling his knees buckle, "Dammit, Naruto, I need you to help my Genin, I'm suffering from Chakra Exhaustion."

Naruto growled, "After this I go back to my training."

Kakashi blacked out, noting the anger in Sasuke's eyes, _"You shouldn't have said this was only training for you."_

Naruto turned to the fallen body of the Genin, before placing a palm on both halves and channeling his chakra through it, soon nothing was left but ash.

"Naruto?!?" Sakura stared at him, "Why did you do that!"

"Inuzuka training," Naruto stated quietly, "Never leave the body of a comrade within range of an enemy, and claim an enemy nin's body if possible."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto let Tazuna lead the way as they made their way on from wave, he also had Sasuke carry Kakashi.

"Dobe," Sasuke ground out.

"That title hardly applies to me, Sasuke-san," Naruto said cheerily.

"Fine, Naruto," he said civilly, "How did you get that strong?"

Naruto shrugged, "Hard work."

"Who's your Sensei?" Sasuke asked quickly, Naruto could almost hear the eagerness in the phrase.

"She won't train you," Naruto said slowly, "I don't even know why I'm her apprentice."

"Why would you be chosen as her apprentice," Sakura sneered at him, "Your nowhere near as cool as Sasuke-kun."

She ran into Naruto when he stopped, before he whipped around, bringing his claws just inches from her throat, "Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a happy smile, "I may not be as 'cool' as Sasuke-san, but what matters in the field is skill. What did you do when those two other Ninja attacked? Were you banking on Sasuke to save you?"

Sakura felt the searing heat next to her throat, backing away a step, "I'll answer for you, you did nothing, as did I. I did nothing as per my orders to intervene if needed, why didn't you do anything? I'd suggest you rethink your job, Sakura-chan, Sasuke nor myself will always be there to save you."

Tazuna was terrified as he watched this scene unfold, he was glad that this child was on his side, "Naruto-san," he began with a friendly tone, "I'm sure that-"

"You," Naruto leveled a taloned finger at Tazuna, "lied about the mission and have no say in this after costing one of my comrades their lives," Naruto spat.

Tazuna's mouth snapped shut, adding to the guilt already building in him, _"Is this how children who become Ninja live?"_

The rest of the trip was made in silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi found himself in an unknown room, with only Naruto looking at him, "Where's the rest of my Genin?" He rasped.

"Getting dinner," Naruto said evenly.

"Naruto," Kakashi took a deep breath, "How did you shapeshift like that."

"I don't know," Naruto mumbled, his mind scrambling for a lie, he settled for a half-truth, "I've been able to do it for a long time, someone showed me how to do the Henge, and that's what happened when I first tried."

Kakashi nodded, though confused, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Um, Kakashi," Naruto began as if talking to a child, "People seem to hate me enough without me turning into a two tailed fox, don't you think?"

Kakashi blinked, "I didn't think about that, how big can you get?"

"I've never been able to measure myself," Naruto thought honestly, "Pretty big."

"Will you show me?" Kakashi asked.

"Not unless I have to," Naruto said plainly, "I shouldn't have show you any of my secrets unless we're desperate," Kakashi nodded and Naruto continued, "Kakashi-san. What are we to do with Tazuna-san?"

"You mean Hoji's death?" Kakashi thought for a moment, "By all rights he should be executed for costing us one of our Ninja, but I understand his reasons for lying. I think we should let him live."

Naruto heard a noise out the door, he quickly shot over to the door and opened it to reveal a boy with black hair who was scurrying to get away from the door, Naruto stepped in front of him.

The boy looked up at him in fear, "You're going to kill grandpa!"

"No I'm not," Naruto said leaning down to squat in front of the boy, looking him right in the eyes making the boy recoil in fear, "Kakashi-san and I were discussing the rules of our village and decided that we understand."

Naruto reached out and ruffled the boys hair gently, taking care not to scratch him, he thought about something, "Kakashi," he called into the room, stepping away from the boy and into the doorway, "Is what I was taught normal routine for Hunter-nin?"

"What?" Kakashi asked, confused.

Naruto ignored the sound of the boy scampering away, "Right," Naruto mumbled, remembering that Kakashi was out cold, "Burning the body, as I did with Hoji."

"Yeah," Kakashi began slowly. His eyes widened with Naruto's, "Zabuza's still alive."


	7. Chapter 7, Haku

I Do Not Own Naruto

"Speaking"

"**Jutsu, Demon"**

"_Thinking"_

A/N My first bit of winter break. I'm loving it. On with the show.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto sat down to dinner with everyone, minus the small boy, even Kakashi who was on crutches. Kakashi told the team of the revelation of Zabuza's survival, and began to plan. Soon that stopped as a jovial mood was developed by Naruto.

Quietly, the child's voice rang out, "Why are you so happy?"

Naruto and the others froze, Naruto holding a teacup, "Why even bother, they're all going to die."

"Inari!" a woman sitting with them admonished.

"What makes you say that, brat?" Naruto huffed taking a sip of his tea.

"What makes you think you can take on Gatou?" The boy questioned, "You act all happy, you don't even know what it's like to lose something important to you!"

The teacup in Naruto's hands shattered, sending pieces flying, the surviving members of Team Seven froze, "I don't know, do I?"

"Naruto," Kakashi said in a warning tone.

"Team Seven," Naruto began, "Lost a team member today, Hoji."

At this comment, even Sasuke had the decency to look at Naruto. Sakura had tears starting to form at the pure hate in Naruto face, that alone scared Kakashi.

"Sasuke-san," Naruto threw his head towards Sasuke, "Is the last of his family, massacred by his own brother."

He pointed at himself with his thumb, "Me an orphan with the anger of an upset village who lost many during the attack of the Kyuubi, because, I assume, I was the only child born and survived that night."

Naruto stood up, "Sakura-san, who has no experience whatsoever saw her first life taken today."

Inari backed away from Naruto, tears leaking down his face, "Kakashi," Naruto ground out, "I'm leaving. I'm going to continue as instructed by my Sensei. You'll only see me again if you're in trouble."

Naruto stomped out of the house, and into the trees.

Kakashi let out a breath, as Inari ran up the stairs, crying, "That went along better than I'd hoped."

"Is what he said true?" The young woman with long black hair who sat with them asked.

"Unfortunately," Kakashi began, "It was sugar coated, Naruto's had lots worse as have Sasuke."

Kakashi stumbled up on his crutches, "Team, we train tomorrow, I'll show you a new technique."

Kakashi limped up the stairs, following the boy. He saw an open window, and watched the boy sneak into the tree line, after Naruto.

"_Don't be to harsh Naruto," _Kakashi thought, deciding against his better judgment, to stay behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto sniffed at the air, towering by the trees that seemed to small, his tails swished back and forth in agitation.

Inari stumbled into the clearing, before falling on his butt at the sight of the large fox in front of him.

"**What do you want, brat?" **Naruto ground out.

"Um," Inari began, scooting back, "Kitsune-san, can I talk to you?"

"**Why not?" **Naruto began, realizing Inari didn't recognize him.

Inari felt a little bit better as the fox sat in front of him, it's large tails thrashing about wildly.

"I said something, and I feel guilty," the small boy began, "I said something hurtful to someone, and didn't realize that he may have had a hard life."

"**You show a little bit of promise brat," **Naruto said, **"What do you think you should do?"**

"I want to apologize," the boy quaking, tears leaking down his face again, "It's unfair that he can say stuff like that though!"

"**Would you say that they have had a harder life than you?" **Naruto said.

"I don't know!" Inari began to cry, "He acts all happy, but how can he be with all the bad things he said happened to him?"

"**Maybe he doesn't want to cry anymore," **Naruto thought out loud about his lost friend, Naruto's tails calmed down and circled to his side, **"Maybe he learned that acting on something was better than crying and letting it get him down. Maybe you should do the same."**

Naruto nudged the crying boy away, letting the boy pet him for a moment, **"Leave now, I'm hungry and I must hunt. I will not eat an innocent child."**

Nodding, Inari stood up and began to leave, "Thank you, Kitsune-san."

Nodding at the boy's retreating figure, Naruto mused out loud, **"Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh myself."**

Naruto stood up and began to hunt, he found himself a nice cow from a nearby farm before settling to sleep deeper in the woods. His dreams were plagued with the old memories of his friend, it hurt to remember the death, still so fresh on his mind reminding him of his promise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto awoke to a presence entering the clearing he'd lain in to sleep. He cracked open and saw a beautiful girl entering the clearing, who was trying to back slowly away.

"**I won't bite you," **Naruto yawned, **"I've already had my fill of food."**

The girl nodded and slowly inched closer to the fox. Naruto took in her scent, **"What can I do for you, Hunter-san?"**

The girl looked shocked before pulling out a small set of Senbon, ready to strike, "What did you say?"

"**Calm down!" **Naruto barked standing up, showing off his true size, **"I have no wish to fight."**

"How do you know who I am?" The girl kept her guard up.

"**I followed the Konoha ninja here, and helped in the fight," **Naruto stated, crouching low.

"What's your name?" The girl took a step back.

"**I was the one cyclops referred to as Naruto," **Naruto didn't know why he was explaining himself to her, he eyed the basket she was carrying, **"Gathering for Zabuza-san?"**

"Yeah..." she trailed off, calming slightly as Naruto made no move at her.

"**Mind if I look?" **Naruto asked, sniffing at the basket.

"Sure," she stated slowly setting the basket down.

Naruto looked at it before carefully removing certain herbs from the basket, **"These are garbage. They won't help for bleeding or Chakra Exhaustion. As Zabuza was still mostly unharmed you'll just want herbs that are healthy for the body."**

"Why would you help me?" The girl put away her senbon.

"**First things first, Hunter-san," **Naruto began, **"I've given you my name how about yours?"**

"Haku," she said quietly.

"**Now we're properly introduced. Do you want some help?" **Naruto asked.

"Why are you helping me?" The girl repeated her question.

"**Cause I want to give Hatake-teme a good fight. He doesn't deserve for this to end easily," **Naruto stated quietly.

"Vengeance on your fellow Leaf-nin?" Haku asked, a little out because of the bizarre situation.

"**Yes," **Naruto almost whispered, **"He let my nee-san die."**

"What?" Haku asked.

"**Nearly three months ago," **Naruto began, **"My nee-san was attacked by the village. Kakashi just let the village hurt them, it was his shift to protect my Nee-san."**

"Nee-san," Haku began, "A sibling?"

"**Not by blood," **Naruto began, **"My Nee-san was human."**

"I'm sorry," Haku began, "Why do you fight anyway?"

"**I made a promise, and I intend to keep it," **Naruto said fiercely.

"You fighting for a precious person whose passed?" Haku asked, confused.

"**Just because they're dead doesn't make them any less important," **Naruto said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Haku said, "I don't need any help though."

She began to walk away, **"Um, Nee-san?" **Haku stopped at the voice.

"Yes, Naruto?" She said.

"**This talk about my Nee-san has left me feeling a little lonely. At times he would sleep curled in my tails. May I ask you to lay with me for a while?" **Naruto said.

"Sure," Haku smiled, "But I'm a boy."

Naruto gave her a questioning look, **"What's that got to do with it?"**

"How did you learn to speak?" Haku asked, slowly starting to understand the problem.

"**By listening to others, and what my Nee-san taught me," **Naruto said, his turn to be confused.

Haku chuckled, "Nee-san is for a sister, Naruto. Nii-san is for brothers."

"**Oh," **Naruto seemed to blush for a moment, embarrassed.

"I will nap with you for a moment, Naruto," Haku smiled a siddled up next to Naruto as his large tails covered her gently.

"**By the way, Haku-chan?" **Naruto spoke.

"I said I was a boy," Haku said quickly.

"**Boys don't bleed," **Naruto yawned before snuggling up to Haku as she blushed, but snuggled into Naruto. He felt really comfortable, and was soon asleep with him.

Naruto soon found himself in a comfortable dream.


	8. Christmas Special

I Do Not Own Naruto

"Speaking"

"**Jutsu, Demon"**

"_Thinking"_

A/N Kon's Christmas special, this chapter in particular happened before the main story, mostly mindless fluff, and it really doesn't fit into the main storyline, save for some back story. Enjoy, sorry for the lateness, computer issues.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snow gently fell about Konoha, a young, blonde boy of about ten was quietly walking into the forest surrounding the area. His blue eyes darted back and forth as he hurried, carrying a large box with him. He huffed, bringing his orange coat closer around himself, adjusting the box.

Soon he found himself in a clearing, he absently scratched three marks that ran the length of his cheeks as he waited for something. Quietly a soft padding was heard as a large fox wandered into the clearing, it's red eyes darting back and forth, a single tail swishing behind it. It stood a full head taller than the boy.

"**So what is it you wanted to show me, Naruto-kun?"** it's deep voice echoed loudly in the silence.

"It's something I've watched other families do," the blond boy mumbled adjusting the goggles on his forehead, "They gather together, and talk and be happy, they also give gifts."

The fox tilted it's head, **"Gift?"**

"A gift," Naruto pondered out loud, "I'm not really sure, but people give things to each other."

The fox nodded his head, and Naruto spoke again, "Either way, I've gotten your gift, so you need to sneak into town and get me a gift."

The fox nodded, and slowly slunk away into the forest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The fox had slunk into the back alleys and had found a large, cloth bag. He struggled and forced the bag open, and scooted it out of sight.

As quietly as he could the fox whipped around the village; filling up the bag quickly when people didn't pay attention for even a second. Soon the bag was full to overflowing. He was about to leave when he heard a soft sniffling.

He moved closer to the sound, and saw a young girl with pale eyes cradling herself as she cried, her black hair clung to her as the snow fell. Gently, the fox nuzzled her.

She looked up, and gasped, scooting further back from him. The fox just sat there, staring at her. He turned quietly to the bag and pulled out a small package. The fox didn't know what it was exactly, just that it smelled good.

The fox set it down before he turned and ran off, back to the forest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto stood atop the fox's head, trying their best to decorate a tree. They had raided the bag the fox had brought back and had, for probably the first time in both of their lives, a full meal. The fox had manage to get a hold of several food, fruits, and vegetables.

Slowly they wound down, and Naruto crawled down to the side of the fox where he used the fox's tail as a blanket.

"Thank you," Naruto said quietly.

"**For what?" **The fox asked sleepily.

"For being my friend, Nee-san," Naruto yawned and fell asleep.

The fox nuzzled the pillow that Naruto had dug up for him. He looked up at the tree, the decorations scattered haphazardly about it, with a star that was set lopsided on the top. The fox smiled to himself, **"Merry Christmas, Nee-san."**


	9. Chapter 9, Inari's Choice

I Do Not Own Naruto

"Speaking"

"**Jutsu, Demon"**

"_Thinking"_

A/N None that I can think of. To the person I sent the PM to, you know who you are, I think I found my train of thought, took a few days of nothing but writing in my off time. Enjoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto yawned as he started to wake up, stretching his tails out. He noticed that a warmth was gone from his side. He looked to see Haku was gone, he presumed that she had been gone for some time now, her basket was gone.

Naruto stood up, stretching his full length, **"I guess I should find Kakashi," **he mumbled, slowly shifting to a smaller form, **"This always feels so constraining."**

Quietly, he leapt off into the under brush, looking, hearing, and smelling for Kakashi and the remains of Team Seven.

He caught scent of Sakura and Sasuke, but to his puzzlement, he could barely smell Kakashi, the scent was weak, but went the same way.

Naruto soon came upon a clearing, seeing Kakashi give instruction to the two on how to apparently walk up walls. He sat back as he shifted to a human form watching them from behind the bushes.

He watched Sakura make it with nearly no problems, while Sasuke seemed to have trouble with it. Naruto chuckled a small bit, catching Kakashi's attention.

"You can come out Naruto," Kakashi called.

Naruto shook his head, slinking further back into the bushes. He would deal with Kakashi one on one, if Kakashi decided to come after him. His training was to stay out of sight, and avoid the team if possible.

"Naruto's here?" Sakura questioned, trying to see from her vantage point on the tree's branch.

Sasuke slipped and fell, hitting his head. He scrambled up, trying to see Naruto as well.

"I must have just heard something," Kakashi smiled, while internally congratulating Naruto, he was trying to bait Naruto out, "Keep trying Sasuke. Sakura, since you've seemed to master this already, I want you to go and guard Tazuna, **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**"

A clone appeared in a cloud of smoke, another Kakashi standing next to the original, "You are to go with Sakura to guard Tazuna, if things get bad, disappear after telling Sakura to hide, understood?"

The clone nodded before leading Sakura off.

Kakashi limped up to another branch to watch Sasuke. After a while of little progress, Kakashi pulled out his book, leaning with the writing exposed to Naruto. He made a few hand gestures that meant, "Can you do this?"

Naruto growled lightly before returning a gesture, "No," followed by a rude gesture to Kakashi with more gestures, essentially meaning, "I'm training, don't bother me."

Kakashi nodded before turning another page, and making a few more gestures, "Meet me here later after Sasuke has left."

"Understood," Naruto returned before scooting to a higher vantage point, to watch Sasuke.

After about an hour, Naruto sent Kakashi a sign, "Following Client."

Kakashi nodded again as Naruto slipped off.

Kakashi held his hands together, flipping the book shut on his lap, **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

Sasuke stopped and stared at Kakashi, sliding a few feet down from his position.

"I need to send a message to my double," Kakashi said as he flipped the book back open, "Oh, Arisa-chan, you're so naughty..." Kakashi giggled as he read from his book.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he went back to trying to get up the tree, making less progress than before.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said quietly, "Teach me something else."

Kakashi gave him a hard look, "Only after you have mastered that exercise first."

Sasuke humphed before slowly trekking back up the tree, before finally resting a on branch, he was about to say something when Kakashi's voice rang out, "All the way to the top."

Sasuke snorted before getting back to it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto kept low, moving between workers and heavy machinery and the large boxes witch riddled the area. He spied upon everyone present. Sometimes testing how close he could get to someone before backing off if they got skittish.

He got close to Tazuna, listened in on him talking to a worker, "What do you mean you're quitting?"

"Gatou," the grizzled worker said, "is threatening all of our families. How long before he takes action? I won't let my family get hurt."

Tazuna bowed his head, "Fine, anyone who feels the same can leave. Now."

"But-" the man started.

"I'll finish this bridge myself if I have to," Tazuna cut him off, "I want our land to be free from that tyrant, and this bridge is key. Leave."

The man lowered his head in shame as he left.

Naruto stalked off to the shadows as the man walked his way. He saw another Kakashi double come up to the 'Kakashi' that was there, exchanging a few words before disappearing, with the latter nodding his head.

Naruto knew that 'Kakashi' knew he was here. Feeling gutsy, Naruto slipped closer to Sakura, wanting to get a trophy to show to Tsume.

Slowly he crept closer to Sakura, who was watching over the water, several crates to her back. Naruto quietly slipped a hand into her pouch, grabbing a pack of exploding tags and quickly slipped back into the shadows of the crates.

Naruto watched the proceeding with little interest, but listening in on ever conversation he could. He never knew what his Sensei was going to ask, so anything could count.

Slowly the sun dipped underneath the horizon. Naruto yawned as he finally stood up. He saw Kakashi nodded at him, before Naruto started to head back to the clearing.

Naruto arrived just in time to see Sasuke leaving with Kakashi.

"About time," Kakashi's voice sounded behind him, "I sent him off with another clone. I have to be careful with those, it took a couple of soldier pills to keep it up."

"Then you should focus on your recovery, Kakashi," Naruto stated.

"All right, Naruto," Kakashi said, looking at the darkening sky, "I wanted to ask if you can tree walk."

"No," Naruto said, eyeing Kakashi, "Why?"

"It's a good skill to know," Kakashi shrugged, "I want to try and teach you."

"Out of curiosity Kakashi," Naruto asked, "What have you taught your team so far?"

"Teamwork, and this exercise," Kakashi answered.

"Okay," Naruto filed that away, "So how should I try this?"

"Channel so Chakra to your feet, too little and you slide down, too much and you blow away," Kakashi explained.

"I won't be able to do it," Naruto said picking up a small twig.

"Here's what happens when my Chakra touches things," Naruto spoke as the twig lit into flame.

Kakashi nodded, "I know that all to well, you should try and control it, and-"

"Hatake-san," Naruto formally started, "You are not my Sensei, and anything pertaining to my bloodline is for my Sensei to decide, and not for you to know."

Kakashi nodded, a little angry, "You know I could just order you," he started.

"And face a very angry council woman," Naruto said, as both he a Kakashi both shivered at the image of an angry Tsume, "Anything I might do, as I do not know what are clan techniques, I could be compromising the secrecy of the clan."

Kakashi nodded slowly, he was less angry now, understanding Naruto's position. He himself had received training from the Inuzuka, but Naruto was different, he was an apprentice. That meant for all intent, Naruto was an Inuzuka, and had access to knowledge Kakashi should never possess unless he were an Inuzuka.

Kakashi spoke, "All right, I understand, my suggestion is for you to try and learn out of my sight."

Naruto smiled, "I can try that."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A week passed, and Naruto was still no closer to figuring out how to climb trees with his unique difficulty. Idly, Naruto sat at the edge of the forest padding his feet through the water that ran around Tazuna's home.

Hearing a sudden noise, Naruto ducked into the bushes. He saw two men enter the household, then screaming started. Naruto quickly melted into his fox form, large, but not so large as to not fight well in the confined space of a house.

Quietly, he slipped in through an open window in the top floor, and saw Inari cowering, **"What's wrong with you, brat?" **Naruto hoarsely whispered.

"I can't do anything I'm too little," Inari cried into his arm, "They're gonna take mom from me like they took dad."

"**You do a great dishonor to your namesake," **Naruto growled, **"You would rather let these thugs take your mother, doing unspeakable things, without a fight?"**

"But-" Inari cringed.

"**It's an excuse because you are a coward," **Naruto saw a small knife on the table and pushed it towards Inari with his nose, **"You have two choices. The coward's way, by taking your own life before they find you after hurting your mother, or a hero's way, going down kicking and screaming so that they can't do anything to those you care about. What's it going to be?"**

Inari picked up the small blade looking at it, almost seeing a glint of his father's reflection in the blade, "I know what I'm going to do," he whispered to himself, "I'm going to make you proud, dad."

Naruto smiled, as he watched Inari slip quietly towards the voices. Of course he knew the child didn't have a rat's chance, but at least he showed some backbone by doing what was right, and not that lie he'd been telling himself.

Naruto hummed to himself, listening for a small commotion, before slipping further down the stairs himself, waiting for a decent moment to strike.

"Don't touch him!" Tsunami whimpered, "I bite my tongue if you do, and then you'll have nothing."

One of the thugs laughed, as he held a struggling Inari, "Do we need bodies to prove that we have you? No, we just need to convince the old man that we have you."

He quickly drew out his blade holding it towards the small boy.

"But why not have some fun with you both first," the man licked his lips, a sadistic grin on his face.

He took a step, and found himself gurgling as a red form shot in front of him, throwing him down with a heavy weight on his chest and throwing Inari free. He couldn't breath, feeling the large beast that held him start to crush his neck. Panicking he threw his blade deep into the beast, only to hear a small grunt before his world went black.

The other man backed up, holding Tsunami tightly, hoping she would be leverage. This beast's attack had been swift and decisive, with his partner driving his blade deep into it before a sickening crunch sounded. The beast turned on him, and the man saw a large fox standing there, twin tails swinging hypnotically behind it.

"Stay back, Kitsune," the man quivered as the blade slowly fell out of the fox. The metal hissed as an acrid smell filled the room before falling completely free, scorching the floor where it landed.

"**Are you okay, Inari-san?" **Naruto barked, looking sideways at him.

"Yeah," Inari said shakily.

"**Good," **Naruto turned his attention back to the thug, **"Let go of Tsunami-chan."**

"How do you-?" Inari started to ask as the man slowly backed away from Naruto.

"Let me go, and I'll let the woman go," He nodded towards the door.

"**I'll make you a deal," **Naruto said, **"On my word as a Kitsune, if you leave Tsunami-chan here, in this house, you can leave this house alive."**

"Deal," the man pulled Tsunami with him, before he got to the door, and shoved her away as he started to walk at a leisurely pace away.

"Foolish demon," he muttered to himself as he walked on the catwalk, "You can't kill me now, you're bound by your oath."

The man chuckled before he felt a searing heat envelope him as he shrieked in agony.

"**What a foolish mortal," **Naruto mocked, **"My deal was only that you could leave the house alive."**

Naruto smiled as he shifted back into a human form, startling both Inari and Tsunami.

"Good job kid," Naruto smiled a toothy smile, "You keep that up. I was wrong about you."

"You're a Kitsune!" Inari pointed accusingly at Naruto.

"No I'm not," Naruto said with a smile, kneeling to Inari's height, "Simply a human being with a unique bloodline, a rare trait that some Ninja have."

Inari nodded, Tsunami spoke up, "How can that be?"

"A bloodline is a unique trait," Naruto began, "That manifests in the person's genetic structure. It's possible that I have Kitsune blood in me, as my bloodline is extremely unique, and I'm an orphan. I have no idea who my parents are, so I can't trace my lineage back anywhere."

"Go round up the villagers," Naruto said standing up, "We have a village to take back. Meet with me at the bridge. I have a feeling that Kakashi and Team Seven are in trouble."


End file.
